U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,211 discloses a ground surface debris collection device suitable, for example, for collecting small debris such as leaves from a ground surface. This comprises a device of flexible grid like construction having slots so that, as the device is moved over the ground surface, debris passes through the slots and onto the upper surface of the device.
While the arrangement shown in Pat. No. 5,284,211 has been found to be very satisfactory in use, particularly for grooming and cleaning tennis court surfaces, it has now been found it is not efficient as is desirable on rougher surfaces such as rough asphalt.
International Patent Application WO96/09440 discloses a device suitable for efficiently collecting debris from a variety of surfaces. The device has a generally planar matting the undersurface of which is formed with depending bristles. An opening is provided whereby when the device is moved across a ground surface with the bristles in contact therewith, debris on the ground surface are passed through the opening to rest on the matting.
The device described in International Patent Application WO96/09440 has been found to be particularly useful. It would be desirable to improve its operating characteristics and extend the life of the planar matting.